


Name the kinks

by LovelyNightsAlone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A shit ton of one shots, Enjoy :3, Hux and kylo so so gay #sorry not sorry, Im so ready for space gays guys, Lets count the kinks game, M/M, Plasma has a strap on, Starting this up again, Stupid names, gaaaaaaaaaaaay, ha, hux has a blood kink in the first one, im going to be adding more chapters i swear, its more space gays, more tags will be added as more chapters come up, so queer, the first one is short, why do i only post things after midnight???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightsAlone/pseuds/LovelyNightsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I started the guro challenge and forgot about this so imma just start it up again with a whole bunch of kinky one shots I think of in the middle of the night. I happily take requests just leave a comment :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day one: Cuts

Kylo grunted as the blade sliced through his chest. It hurt but the General above him gave the most unholiest of moans as the blood dripped onto the bed. The knight smiled soft as he held onto Hux’s hips. The General was sitting on the hips of the shirtless knight who lied in his own bed. He held a small knife in one hand and slowly drew it across Ren’s chest. Kylo continued to rub his hips and sides as moans poured from his lover’s mouth. The blood streaked down the pale skin. 

Kylo found it quite ionic that the General who had never seen combat was in love with the life giving fluid. The knight blushed when Hux leaned down and licked the blood off, looking at Ren in the eyes as he did. Kylo never knew how fast blood could rush to a location.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: extra body parts
> 
> You never read about the new limbs but i think i left off at a good spot so you can feel the horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its longer then the first!! yay!!!!

Day two: Extra body parts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hux stiffened as the orders were given. He could feel the panic rising off of the leader of the Knights of Ren. 

“Maybe,” Snoke continued on, “The extra arms will keep you from letting scavengers get the upper hand.” 

Ren stiffen at the mention of his latest failure. The damn girl and that rogue soldier have caused him enough problems as it was. Not only that, but now Snoke took inspiration from what he referred to as the “greatest Jedi killer the galaxies had ever seen.” It was an old Sith named Grievous. He was said to have a passion for collecting the sabers of those he killed, and from what legend said, he had plenty to brag about. 

“General Hux, I leave the details for Kylo Ren’s advancements.” With that hologram cut out. 

The pair started out quietly, Ren turned down the hall a few meters down, heading to his training room. Hux followed quietly. Even though he and the tantrum queen weren’t anywhere close to friends, what the Supreme Leader had said to be done would make any one worried. He didn’t want to comfort the brat, simply make sure he wouldn’t go and kill off half his staff again. He stood in the doorway of the large training room, watching as the Knight took his saber and flicked it open, droids sent out as soon as the weapon opened completely. More quickly followed.

Hux watched as the pile soon grew, the knight took off his helmet and tossed it to the side. The General flinched at the bright pink and very angry looking cut across his face was exposed to the world. The raven hair had been matted down from sweat as he worked on more droids. Hux wrote down to order new ones on his data pad, waiting for the tantrum to stop. 

With a heaving chest and sweat dripping down his face, the knight of Ren closed his weapon. Glaring at Hux. 

“What do you need General?” he spat out angrily. 

“Simply to make sure you weren’t going to take you tantrum out of any of my staff.” 

Ren growled with each word the general said. The body parts of the droids flew off with one strong flex of the force. The General typed a message to the cleaning crew, ignoring the show of power.

“Careful Ren, we might have to recycle one of their arms since you keep making my life a financial hell with all the fits you throw.” Hux almost purred out. 

It was so easy to get under the knight’s skin. With that being said, the black robed man crushed all the parts around him. Trying his best not to show how scared he really was. Snoke wanted to equip him with a new pair of arms. Make him less useless. How and where the limbs were going to be attached was all up to his red headed “friend” General Hux, who as of now, looked closer to his smug cat then a human. 

“Do as you wish General. At the end of the day, with my new improvements I will quickly and happily take your place as Snoke’s favorite.” Kylo crossed his arms. 

Hux huffed. “we’ll see about that Ren.” 

He turned on his heels and left quickly. 

~~~~~~~~

 

Ren didn’t know how to react. One moment he was training the next, troopers were taking him to the medbay. It was sudden, the General refused to tell the knight when he was getting his “improvement” the knight had put so perfectly. Ren was shaking but trying his best not to show it. Hux smiled as the knight walk in.

“Good evening Ren.” The general barely looked up from his data pad as the knight was laid down on the operation table and stripped. Hux smiled as he saw the piss baby shaking a bit. 

“What is it Ren? Scared? I would hate to tell Supreme leader that we couldn’t do the operation because you freaked out.” 

Kylo growled and took a deep breath, calming himself and trying not to let the General get under his skin. He had to concentrate on something other than the droids who held the black metal arms. They asked Hux where they were going to be put, in horror Kylo watched as Hux poked the knight around the fourth or fifth rib with his pen. 

“About here will do. I’m sure you can make it work.”


	3. Sharper the knife, the duller the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sees action!! amd then he bleeds out

Day three: Surgery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hux fell flat on the ground. Groaning in the pain that poured and drenched his body from his leg. He had been shot. 

Great. First time seeing battle and I get fucking shot. 

He somehow managed to crawl his way behind some wood, keeping him safe for now. More people fell around him as he slowly lifted his hand off the outside of his thigh, managing to go paler then he already was when he saw how much blood there was. It hurt like hell. He scanned his surroundings as fast as he could.

There has to be something… 

He spotted a dead soldier about twenty feet away, he had a medpack. Those things wound carry just enough to find a few simple wounds like this. He just needed to get to it… 

He waited for the first time the blasters stopped and rushed to the dead body. He snatched the pack and limped as fast as he could to a small building. He fell as another blaster shot ripped through his side. Refusing to give up, and mainly because his adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, he crawled into the door way. Panting as he leaned against the wall and looked at his new injury. It hurt worse; he could feel something had been ruptured. He searched through the pack he had snatched. It had simple things to patch wounds, gloves, ties to stop bleeding, a sharp knife. He felt queasy at the thought of it. He had given himself stitches loads of time; it’s just what happens when you are fucking someone as unstable as Kylo Ren but surgery?? Never. 

He tried to stay calm as he pulled up his shirt to reviled the deep hole in his side, he would worry about the one in his leg afterwards. He got the sutures ready and pressed the knife into his skin, biting down hard on his lip to keep quiet as he more or less gutted himself. In his panic he had sliced too far across, from his side all the way to his bellybutton, his internal organs spilled out. He could very well see the large hole through a few of them with shaking hands he picked up his guts and started to sew each of the holes up. His vision blurring a bit as he was soon soaked in his own blood. He cut the last stitch, and tried his best to put his insides back on the inside. He had a bit of trouble getting more of the sutures ready as he started sewing up the large slit across his stomach. It was wobbly and sure as hell going to heal as a nasty scar but he somehow made it through the whole thing, hell, even managed to wrap his leg up before he passed out completely. Blood was everywhere and the side of his face and his hair was soon drenched in it as he crumpled closer to the ground. The long black line of stitched still dripping blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yaaaaay


	4. Gay ass shit that's what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: They know who they are >:3
> 
> Feeding kink fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky~~~

Have you ever had that feeling of being so full you could barely move? That's how the sith known as 'Kylo Ren' was feeling right about now and Hux just marveled at this glorious sight. He still couldn't believe he had gotten Kylo to agree to this. About three weeks of rations was sprawled out in front of the panting sith, his clothes were in all sorts of half off and to tired to undo properly states. Hux guess that's kinda what happens when you have two and a half weeks of rations in your gut. 

Food ranging from common bread and some broth to mountains of pastries and rich thick cuts of beef and chicken. There was a plater of fresh fruits and some nice looking veggies. The smells were over whelming when Kylo first walked into the room. He hadn't seen food like this since his days with his parents. He didn't even have to get his own plate, Hux had made him one, piled high with the best of the best. Maybe this challenge would be easier then he thought. The General just said he wanted him to eat properly for once. To be honest, Ren was still having trouble getting rid of the extra plush skin around his hips and off his legs. Even with his shit diet and constant excerise. Guess some people just can't shed weight.

Kylo groaned softly and leaned back on his hand, with what had started on the table and now was on the floor, he felt overtly stuffed. His robe was off and in a pile near by and his shirt opened just enough to expose his stomach and to release the pressure. He had been put to this challenge by that ass wipe of a General and even though their relationship had been going steady for a few months now, it was still a bit of a suprise when the ginger asked Ren to eat so much as he just watched. He had his suspicions at first of why the general wanted to watch but he still had to test his theory. 

At first it had been a little unnerving, just sitting and eatting, (Fuck where did he even get all this food from???) and he was just sitting there watching every bite and getting up only to heat up food or to get more food. Luckily he did fidget in his chair a lot. Adjusting his very fast growing problem in his pants. Ren just got a sly grin and laid back fully on the floor. Stretching out just enough as he stuffed another hunk of meat in his mouth. Hux actually moaned. 

"I knew it!! You do have feeding kink!" Ren exclaimed as loud as he could with food in his mouth. 

He almost choked on laughing when Hux turned as red as his hair. He regretted trying to laugh when the movement caused a sharp pain in his stomach as a cramp wrecked through his body. Hux was on him in a hot second. Sitting on his hip and letting his hands explore the taught stomach. Rubbing away that pesky cramp. Ren couldn't help but let a small moan excape since the relief was God sent. 

"Maybe I do," Hux started, "But you don't seem to be complaining about my fixation on how much stress the human body can take." He pinched on some of the softer pudge on the hips of the sith. 

"Hey stop that! No thanks to you I'm going to have to work harder to get rid of that," Ren batted at the pinching hand quickly. Panting opened mouth as he tried to catch his breath from just moving so much. "If you have such a fixation on it then why don't you have 30 pounds more ya fucking twig-Fuck!" Ren groaned ad another cramp started to reek havoc on his stomach. Hux's hands quickly found where it was and massaged it away. 

"Because, I have an image I have to keep up but you, you can eat and eat and eat and then just work it all off in your daily routine" Hux practically moaned out. 

Ren smirked, against his better judgement he picked up some grapes and started popping them in his mouth. Loving the way Hux almost swooned at the sight.

After another half hour of slowly eatting, both the General and the Sith were very much needy. With Hux's ever present hands rubbing and kneading every cramp and ache away, Kylo was free to eat with only the problem of breathing to worry about. (which was fixed when a pillow was used to prop him up) Hux was hard as a rock and with him grinding his hips down on Ren's it didn't take long for the sith to be begging for the general to take his pants off and ride him.

Barely able to pull his hands away from the firm stomach, Hux yanked his uniform pants off, undoing Kylo's just enough to get him out. Kylo smirked when he felt the already present lube on the ass of his red haired lover. 

"You slut, you were getting off just at the thought of me cramming food in my mouth," 

"Shut up and fuck me" Hux shot back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked!!! :3


	5. In his place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is a teasing shit, Hux is a revengful bigger shit.

Ren loved nothing more then to watch Hux sit at his stupid desk and being in a holomeeting. Then again he wasn't really watching, and he wasn't really in the meeting. He was more or less being the little shit he knew the general grew to love. 

He worked a little faster, his hand pumping the blood filled member with his hand as he gently sucked on the tip. He could feel Hux's hand snaking it's way into his hair and pulling slightly. He heard something about an important shipment and blah blah blah. He wasn't paying all to much attention of what was coming from the general's mouth, or what the others were saying. He was watching his face. Seeing how long it would take before the all mighty and powerful General Hux would break and be caught getting a blow job from someone the empire thought he hated. 

They had been at it for a good 15 minutes now. The meeting only starting about 10 minutes ago, Hux had completely forgot he had this meeting planned and it was more of a shock for both of them when the sudden call came and he had to shove on his shirt as fast as he could before getting in front of the holograms. 

This was going on Ren's list of favorite things to do to hid boyfriend. Definatly in the top five. 

Ren pulled his hand away and, with skill he had only just recently learned, took the whole length of his lover's dick in one gulp. Almost moaning himself when he felt it hitting down the back of his throat. He opened said throat a bit more and nuzzled his nose into the well trimmed ginger hair. He glanced upwards and saw the General looking back down at him. His cheeks flushed and his breathing a bit more rapid then normal. The hand in his hair pulled a bit more, the general looked back up at the hologram and took some notes. Almost groaning out a response to a question. 

Ren pulled back and with a dirty pop, pulled away from the weeping dick. With a smirk Ren went back to gently licking and sucking on spots on the poor member. Tracing a vein on the underside with his tongue and dipping down to suck on his balls. Chuckling quietly when precum dripping down his face. He looked back up at Hux to see his face at turned a slightly deeper shade of red and his breathing was more laborious.

Ren ones again smirked and went back to teasing the throbbing cock. Letting the red head suffer through the meeting. 

 

*

 

Ren gasped as his lover shoved into him roughly. For well over an hour Ren had kept up that teasing. Now he was paying for it. 

"Teasing me for so fucking long," Hux panted out. Punctuating each word with a rough thrust deeper into the Knight of Ren. " I couldn't concentrate long enough to remember what they were talking about. Damn you Kylo." 

Ren responded with a sharp moan, looking over his shoulder as the frustrated general held his hips so tightly he knew it would bruise. When he locked eyed with his lover he gave his best shit eatting grin he could muster and moaned loudly when the General fucking growled. It was the sexiest thing Ren could ever hope for from the anger red head. 

Another deep thrust had Ren's knees buckling. The chair that he was bent over, (ironically the same one his Hux had been sitting during the meeting) moved forward a few inches, causing him to almost lose his footing and had to take a step forward. He gasped out a needy cry of more as Hux's cock hit his prostate perfectly. 

"Fuck!!" Kylo cried out, "Fucking shit Hux, More please!" He practically whinned out. Panting and gripping at the arm rests to ground him as he felt his orgasm rearing it's head. 

Hux read the signs easily enough. He often prided himself on being able to read everyone in a room, Ren was the easiest he ever came across. 

He reached under the moaning Knight and gave his dick a strong squeeze, just enough to stop his orgasm.

"No, no, no." The general panted out. " If I couldn't come for an hour and a half you sure as hell aren't either." 

Ren let out a whin, softly begging and pleading for mercy as his thighs twitched from his denied orgasm. 

 

"That's right you annoying Brat. You're going to learn your place."


	6. How to destroy/destress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is having a hella stressful week and his bf Ren (the asswipe) gets hella worried and enlists the help of their long time friend Plasma to help with a little plan

Phasma just stared at him. Not 100% sure she heard right. Taking off her helmet and holding it under her arm as she cleaned out one of her ears with a pinkie. 

"Well, looks like I need a new helmet. I don't think the com system is working right. Can you repeat that?"

The flustered knight of Ren sighed and repeated his plan. It was a pretty simple request, just help him out with Hux and in return he'll make sure she gets off too. Ren almost panicked at the blank stare he got from the Captian. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. When she accepted the stupid Knight almost tackled her to the ground with a hug. Knowing Ren wasn't the hugging type, she could tell he felt really happy she was helping him out with this plan. It was all for Hux's health after all. But still, knowing such a whining piss baby of a sith they had to deal with almost tackling her to the ground with a hug shows that maybe the kid wasn't a dark and brooding piece of shit after all. 

 

*

 

She lounged on the couch in her tank top and some short. The face Kylo made when she walked into his room like this made her wish she had a camera. The knight, who looked like he would jizz his pants if she flexed her calves right, paced around waiting nervously. 

"Are you sure you sent the message to Hux?? It's been almost 20 minutes!" He whinned out. Phasma pretended to be offended. 

"What? Are you saying I'm going back on my word?" She mocked the poor boy, "I sent the message to him and he said it would be about half an hour before he showed up. He's a busy man remember."

She felt like an annoyed sister when the Knight plopped down next to her and just whinned. Rolling her eyes and gently nudging him. 

"Don't wordy Ren, he's gonna be here. Just give him some time." She said as she rubbed his shoulder. The amount of time she takes out of her day to comfort this kid was insane...but it did feel nice not to be ordering anyone around or having to keep up the front of being a stoic Noble learn who, unlike the other two, *COUGH* Kylo Ren *COUGH* Hux *COUGH* wasn't fucking any of her superiors. At least not within anyone's knowledge. She had helped many a plans go through because she just so happened to be left in a room with a few very lovely looking ambassadors. Thought she tended to swing the other way, she was doing this whole jig for Ren. The annoying little brother she never thought she would have to deal with. Oh, and Hux. Can't forget about him. 

The door hissed open quietly as Hux finally entered the room. His hair was uneven and was falling out of place, dispite his best effort to brush it back, and his uniform was even a little wrinkled. The dark circles around his eyes was the finally touches to an over worked, under slept, and over all in a shit mood that Hux was in. 

Ren lept to his feet, smiling as he went up and gently kissed the general's cheek. Said general sighed and once again made an attempt to brush his hair back.

"Phasma, you said you needed to see me? About the health of the crew? " he said as he gently pushed the worried knight away. Buisness first, then love life. 

"Yeah," she said casually, getting up and moving a strand of hair out of his face. 

"Well please do not waste my time. Tell me what's wrong. Is it a virus? Not enough food? Phasma I don't have time for silly games!" He batted at her hand that was still pulling small strands out of his face. He huffed angrily. "Well?! What's the matter with the damn crew?!" 

Ren latched onto his hand, holding it tightly. Trying to get the very pissed off Hux to calm down. 

"Sleep deprivation, over worked and frankly, needs to get laid." Phasma said without missing a beat. 

"What?" Said the now calmed down and befuddled Hux. "Those clones have nothing but free time! How can they not be sleeping or fucking like rabbits??"

Ren gave his hand a squeeze. "It's not the clones" 

"It's you dumbass," Phasma said, finishing it up for the worried knight. 

Hux seemed to stiffen. Looking between the raven haired sith and Phasma. 

"What do you mean? I am not over worked! This is my job! It's just busy right now. And I get plenty of sleep!" He pulled his hand away from Ren, now all defensive. 

"Okay, so?" Phasma said, starting to get tired of this waiting game."You still need to get laid."

She grabbed the general by his shirt and tossed him down onto the couch with easy, he gave a small yelp as he landed on it. 

"Now just wait a minute-" Hux started as he sat up. He never got to finish that sentence because Phasma came and sat down right on his lap. Facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. Once he was properly dazed and to confused to do anything she got up and moved, letting Ren take her place so he could start making out with his actually boyfriend. 

Phasma smiles as she watched Hux's hand slide up the Knights side and came to a very nice resting spot on his hips. She sat down in a chair and sipped at some brandy she had poured when she first got here. Checking to make sure she had brought all the stuff she needed for this plan to work. With a small moan Ren pulled off of Hux, who if Phasma had anything to say about it, already looked more relaxed. 

Ren started working on getting the wrinkled clothed off Hux. His gloved hands never leaving the hips of his lover for longer then a second. He peppered kisses all over the pale knight as he disrobed as well. 

"Damn kid, you need more sun," Phasma teased, her own tan skin made the freckled sith look like a piece of paper. 

She smiled as the two got up to take off their pants and she thought it would probably be a good time to strip too. Her breast bounced softly as she pulled the shirt off  
She wasn't anything to huge, regulations said she couldn't be above a C cup. Mainly for armor functions but even then it wasn't a fun time getting those breast reductions. The doctor was a piece of shit and she had the surgical scars to prove it. 

Hux gave a suprised gasp when she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She latched onto his neck and started working on a nice sized hickie. Hux gave out a small moan. She made a mental note of the sensitivity of his neck. Ren chuckling a bit and started working a little farther down. Slowly kissing his way down before he was on his knees and freeing the hardening dick from the boxers of the panting general. 

Phasma, at least over the next couple of minutes it took Ren to get the cock as hard as he could, had sucked a couple of very large and bright hickies. She hummed happily at her work. She knew better then to make it above the collar line, but she made them close enough that if he turned his head the right way he would show it off to the worlds. 

She snapped out of her little fantasy of the news going wild over the random hickie they spotting on the great and powerful General Armitage Hux when Ren popped off his dick with the most sexual look in his eyes. She was happily treated to the sweet honeyed sound of Armitage moaning, praising whatever god was out there. 

She grabbed his head by the hair and yanked it towards her, kissing and eatting up the moan that excaped him again. Using the kiss almost as a leverage point to get the General to turn around completely so he was facing her. She kept a firm grip on his hair as her other hand roamed over his chest. Almost purring at the sweet sound she got when she played and pinched a nipple. She started leaning back a bit, slowly and easily sitting back down on the couch and pulling Hux with her. Not letting up on his hair or the deep kissing. 

He panted and dropped to his knees, catching himself with his hands on either side of her thighs. She pulled away from the kiss to watch as Hux started to lose himself to the pleasure. 

"That's it Armitage, just let all that stress wash away. Let Ren and I take care of you, " she cooned softly. Earning a soft moan and nod from Hux. 

He gripped at her thighs and dipped his head down as Ren went at his ass with his mouth and started to work him open. She ran her hand through his hair again. Feeling all the strands flow between her fingers. She happily watched the over worked and stressed out General turn into a moaning mess as Ren pushed in another finger and found that perfect spot. He worked him opening for a good long while. After all, what they had planned for him he's gonna need it. Phasma held his head up a bit and wiped away the drool that dripped from Hux's mouth. His eyes half closed and he was moaning unashamed. She stuck her thumb in his mouth as she held his head up and smiled when he started to absent-mindedly suck on it. Ren pulled away and gave the thumbs up for the next part to begin. 

Phasma gave a little kiss on top of Hux's head and got up. Leaving the poor babe to Ren's relentless fingers as he continued to tease his prostate. She shuffled through her back before finding her little friend. Well, really she named it Big blue but that's just for Hux to know. Pulling on the strap on and making sure it was on tight enough she went back to her spot on the couch and gently tapped Hux.

"Army hun, I want ya to meet someone." 

He looked up lazily, drooling still as he was completely lost to pleasure. His eyes went wide and he moaned loudly at the sight of Big Blue, and without any more prompting he latched his lips onto the silicon cock. She ran another hand through his hair and let him bob up and down. He pulled away to moan and breath as he wanted but always egerly went right back to sucking Big Blue. 

After a few more minutes of prepping Ren looked a little to flustered to really tease anymore. His cock was aching baddly and he needed to put it somewhere. Phasma was a bit suprised when he slapped Armitage's ass. She pulled Hux's off Blue and he let out a small moan, looking back at Ren to try and see what he wanted. With a smooth motion Hux turned and sat up, giving the same treatment he gave Big blue to his lovers neglected dick. Ren moaned and grabbed his hair. Phasma pleased she wasn't the only one who loved messing up the neat ginger hair. She gave them a few minutes and sipped on that brandy again. Smiling when Ren finally pulled him away and pulled him up, kissing him deeply and slowly backing him up into the loving arms of Plasma. She grabbed the lube pretty quickly as Hux yelped and fell down on her lap. Lucky for him and his ass he didn't land on big blue.

She giggled and kissed him as he shot Ren a nasty look. Moving a bit so the strap on dick was seated nicely between Hux's legs. Pouring some lube into one of his hands she pushed it down to the strap one. 

"Go on Hux. Get it all lubed up. Trust me, you don't want this thing going in your ass without some nice lube." Hux flushed red at the words. Whimpering a bit and moaning softly at the thought of being fucked by his captian. He started rubbing the lube on the fake cock. Ren grabbing his hair again and pulling him to get another blow job. Phasma took this chance to make sure the stupid sith actually worked Hux opened properly. She got some lube and rubbed her fingers together and gently pushed them into Hux, earning yet another honeyed moan. She worked her fingers in him. 

Finding the job nicely done she pulled out and got to watch Ren as he panted and strained against Hux's glorious mouth. He tilted his head back and moaned. Phasma gently pulled Hux off of him and smiled when Ren whinned at the loss.

"Come on lover boy, I thought this was more about Hux here." He blushed when he was rememinded. That's right ya little shit, stop being greedy. 

Phasma hooked an arm under one of Hux's legs and pulled him up just enough that he got the message and sat up on the couch with his legs folded under him, she angled him so all he had to do was gently lower himself and he would be nicely seated on her cock. He threw his head back and moaned full throatedly as he continued to impale himself on Big blue. He seemed almost out of it when he became fully seated on it, Phasma holding onto his hips as he got use to it. Within a few moments he was starting to move again, pulling up and dropping himself back down. Each drop punctuated by a soft moan. 

She leaned back some, bringing the general with her. He panted softly, his legs being pulling out from under him so he couldn't move by himself any more. With his legs spread wide and his confused look of why he wasn't able to pleasure himself even though he was promised they would take care of him, Ren took the chance to push between those spread legs and kiss Hux softly as he pushed into the tight space that was his lover's ass. With an almost strangled cry Hux's eyes shot up and he grabbed and clawed at the Knight's back as he was filled way past the way he could have ever dreamed. Ren panted as he was soon fully in, Armitage still hadn't gotten over the fact there were two dicks In him right then. 

He huffed and leaned back fully onto Phasma, his chest heaving as he got use to the strain.

"F-fuck~" was all Hux would really get out. Phasma gave a small test thrust and Hux tensed, moaning loudly as Ren started to move too. Soon Armitage was a moaning mess, one arm gripping the back of the couch or Phasma's hair and the other gripping Ren's hair as they each pounded into him. His head was thrown back as he called out to the heavens and Phasma took the time to leave more hickies on the general. Her hands traveling up his chest and playing with his nipple. Watching him twitch and moan louder. 

Ren was the first to finish, grunting softly as he pulled out and came all over Hux's stomach. Phasma almost cried for Hux as she saw how heart broken he was at the loss of a dick in his ass. Ren dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around his lover's cock and within minutes Hux was screaming out Ren's name as the knight let the pleasure sickened general cum on his face. Riding him through his orgasm, Phasma waited for him to start twitching from over sensitivity before pulling out.

Ren and Armitage looked exghusted. As she took off big blue and set him aside Ren dragged himself over to her so he could hold uo his end of the deal to get her to finish too. She stopped him. 

"No need Kylo. You go sleep with Hux." She smiled as the knight didn't argue and went to snuggle the messy and already sleeping general. She put her stuff away and got dressed quietly so the two could sleep. She downed the rest of her brandy and left out some waters for the two. Smiling as she got one last look of those two goof balls before stepping out and heading to her room. She got herself some water and sat to watch some tv. Flicking it on and smiling as yet another royal ambassador accepted the help of the First order. Plasma paused the TV and smiled. If you looked closely and if she turned her head just a bit more, you could see the large hickie hidden under her shirt collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay, gaaaaay


	7. To weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex with some feels

Hux grunted as the sith between his legs finally took his cock in his mouth. Took long enough. With one hand lazily gripping the raven hair he watched as the oh great and powerful Knight of Ren took his cock like a common whore. It had been going on a while. Whenever they had the time and found a nice place they would mess around. Nothing serious. Nothing long lasting. Just quick fucks to meet a human need. 

Hux huffed and grabbed both sides of Ren's head, forcing him down farther down on his dick. Moving his head back and forth fast enough to make Kylo's eyes squeeze shut and tear up some. He pulled him off and let him breath. Smiling as a line of drool connected to his mouth. Ren panted and moaned softly. Always so eager to please. Hux hadn't been all to suprised to find out how submissive the knight had been. Anyone who would blinding follow that dust bag had to be. 

He smiled as Ren finally caught his breath and went right back down. Deep throat in the best he could. With a gentle yet strong hand on the back of his head he made it all the way down. Hux's thumb brushing over some strands of hair that hung in his face. He let the knight gag a fee times before letting him pull back. 

"Did you do what I told you to do?" He said smoothly. Watching the dazed sith moan softly and nod. "Show me." Hux commanded. 

Ren turned on all fours and pressed his chest to the ground. A slight red blush going across his face as Hux smiled and pressed the plug that sat smuggly in his ass with a foot. 

"Good boy." Was all Hux said as he pressed and played with the plug. So easy to control this boy. 

He listened to the small sounds of pleasure Ren made as he pressed and twisted the plug in his ass. Soon Ren made small pleas to be fucked. 

"Please...please Hux I need it so bad" the knight barely moaned out. Hux took a moment to think on it. Not letting up on playing with the plug.*

"Hm, are you sure you deserve that?" 

Ren moaned and gave a desperate nod. His eyes went wide and he gasped as the toy rubbed against his prostate. He moaned loudly and started to beg. Hux once again found himself smiling at the slut of a sith. 

"Fine." He said, smacking the Pape freckled ass and watching the red hand print show up. "I guess you've been good enough. Go get the stuff." He gave his ass a slight push. 

Ren quickly hurried off to grab some lube, diving right back in front of Hux with his ass in the air. Giving it a small wiggle, which earned him another smack. 

With a cruel thought on his mind Hux started pulling out the plug, watching Ren stretch and squirm underneath. When it was finally freed Hux popped open the cap on the lube and dripped some on his ass. Watching it drip down. He snorted when Ren moaned. Hux grabbed his hip with one hand and sissored two fingers deep inside of the knight without warning. Making the sith gasp and grip at the carpet. 

When Hux felt good and ready, and after some very lovely sounding begs from Ren, he lubed himself up and pushed in slowly. As much as he hated the boy it wouldn't look to well on his end if he had to rush him to the med bay because his ass was bleeding. He gave the knight some time to adjust before he started to move again. Pushing in until he was seated very nicely in the moaning and squirming wanna be sith. 

"Stop moving so much." He said as he gave another smack to that pale ass. He leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking it up so he could wrap his other hand around the now exposed neck. With the grace he was known for, Hux started thrusting deep into the moaning Knight. When he got to loud he would squeeze his hand just enough to make Ren see dots. 

Hux was soon lost to the pleasure as he used Ren to get off. Thinking of him on the same level as a cock sleeve and nothing more. He told Ren that too. Whispering it roughly in his ear and listening to him moan out in agreement and beg to be used. With a short growl Hux pulled out. Shoving the knight on his side. 

"Bed. Now."

Leading Kylo by the hair he got him up on the bed, Ren's bed to be exact. No way would Hux ever let this filth be done in his room much less let this mutt on his bed. Pushing Ren so he was on his back, he hooked one arm under a leg and pushed right back into him. Smiling as the sith song like a bird. Raining praises and begs for more as he pumped his own dick. Hux leaned down and latched onto his collar bone, sucking a large hickie on it. 

With a yell of pure pleasure, Ren came. Ropes of white cum shot all over his stomach. His face flushed red as he enjoyed being ridden through his orgasm and the afterglow. Hux panted as he pressed deep into the knight and finished off too. Letting a small moan excape as he gave a few thrusts. Finally pulling out he collasped next to the dazed knight. 

It took a few minutes and a few cups of water before Hux started getting up and getting dressed. These things never lasted long and when it was done it was done. No need to stay any longer. He shrugged on his tunic and felt a small tug on his sleeve. Looking back behind him he saw Ren with a small desperate smile on his lips. 

"You don't have to go... you can stay, if you want." He said quietly. Still out of breath but wanting for something more then a quick fuck. 

Hux shrugged his hand off. 

"No." Was all he said as he got up and started out. Leaving the cum covered sith lord alone on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought it was good feels. Nah. Just meaningless sex with sad feels >:3


End file.
